A legion lost, a Primarch found
by LibrarianTurmiel
Summary: After the Horus Heresy, two legions were erased from imperial record: the II and XI legions. This is the story of the Oblivion Guard, the 11th legion. Even after all other chapters have fallen, they stay hidden, unknown to even the Emperor himself. This is their story.
1. Adrift

_All legions started with a primarch. Dark Angels; Space Wolves; White Scars. They were scattered by the ruinous powers, throughout all of space. One by one they were found and reunited with their legions. The Emperor found them all. All, except one. One was never found, and when his legion went to find him, they never returned. We are the defenders of the warp, protecting those who brave it. We slay daemons and heretics alike, along with any xenos who stray to close. We are the Oblivion Guard. The 11__th__ legion. The Lost Legion._

All Ardaric Brutamo felt was a sense of isolation, yet he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. All around him, fires of every colour raged past. All looked like faces, some laughing whilst others cried. Some sang yet more screamed. _The Warp_. He had heard that word spoken many times from within his gestation capsule. He had heard tales of creatures: monsters and beast's no mortal could imagine. As soon as Ardaric thought this, voices started whispering in his head. "_I have to stop thinking about this place" _he thought to himself. Every time he did, he heard the faces: the screams, cries, laughter, and singing. He heard it all. Concentrating, he cleared his mind, and as he did so, the voices faded away. Only silence. Ardaric closed his eyes, pleased by the quiet.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared behind his eyes. Opening them, he found a clear gold amongst the flames. He guided himself towards it, and was suddenly pulled by an invisible force. Blinded, he couldn't see who or what had pulled him out of the void, but was sure he had left. He felt something cold and hard on his on his arm. "Primarch secured" someone nearby said, but with a steely, muffled tone. The iron grip relaxed a moment before tightening again and forcing Ardaric to the floor. Getting up, he checked his surroundings. Twisted pillars of bone rose from a floor of cracked skulls. Red mist moved like blood through water, in billowing, aggressive surges. Fires danced at the edge of his vision, but the worst sight was ahead. A towering figure clad in red and gold armour stood before him. In places, warped faces appeared and spikes poked through. A bright red glow shone through the joins and seams, as if its soul was fire. The figure wore a black cloak with an unknown creature's fur on the outside, and chainmail around his waist. In his right hand he held a great sword. The blade alone was taller than the giant, plus an extremely detailed hilt.

"I'm lord Zyrodis of the Fire Golems, loyal to the great Khorne, and we want to you follow the red path."

"What? Who's Khorne? And where am I?" Ardaric questioned. In the background, he saw another red figure. Suddenly, a green armoured hand went around the Fire Golem's head and pulled him behind a bone pillar.

"I don't expect you to understand. It's been thousands of years since you were taken from your little hideout and shoved into the warp. Since then all other Primarchs have been found, then Horus Lupercal turned against your father, The Emperor. Half the legions followed Horus, but were defeated. Yet all this time, you still hadn't been found. You, were forgotten."

By this time, another five soldiers were down.

_Click!_

Zyrodis turned at the sound, to have the barrel of a bolt pistol shoved into his helmet. With a deafening boom and the sound of splintering bone, the Fire Golem's head exploded in a cloud of red mist and gore. Looking up, Ardaric saw another figure in armour, only his was pure. Smooth, no talons spearing out the back. Instead of red and gold, his armour was a black, with trimmings of dark green, including thighs and hands. The shoulder pads were white, standing out from the rest of the colours. On the left was an image of a shield with a swirling spiral of colour in the middle. His helmet was off, clipped to his waist. His face was rough and scarred. In his left hand he held a sword with sharp metal teeth. The warrior saw him starring.

"It's called a chainsword" he explained. He cocked his head, as if listening to a far of noise. Raising his hand to his temple, he said to someone other than Ardaric "I have located and secured the target, prepping for evac." Ardaric felt a tingling in his hands and looked down. Bright strings of light were swirling around him.

"Prepare for teleport in 5...4...3..."

"Who are you?"

"2...1...NOW!"

The two men teleported away just as the temple around them was engulfed in promethium flame.


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry it's been a while and short, been busy with HW and painting Dark Angels. Mostly introduction, but some action. Helps to listen to epic music for the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** parts. Enjoy!**

Ardaric awoke in a private chamber, unsure of his location. After scanning his surroundings, he managed to recall everything that had happened; the temple; the rescue; the escape. When they had arrived, Ardaric had been rushed to the apothecarion and been implanted with necessary organs and skills. He had been given his own set of armour. It was coloured the same as the others, only its helm was the colour of newly forged steel, glistening in the light. On his right shoulder was a metallic Aquila, pushing out of the pad. On his left, was a 3d version of the chapter's symbol: the shield sticking out and the vortex spiralling back in, as if it really led to another dimension. "_Or another time" _Ardaric thought to himself, trying to remember everything he had been told. Whilst being healed and 'upgraded', Ardaric's rescuer had introduced himself as 1st company master Isathon, captain of the Warp Sentinels. Apparently the Warp Sentinels was the chapters company of terminators. At the time of meeting however, he had been wearing basic power armour due to it being a stealth mission.

After the operation, Ardaric had been told to rest. Afterwards, he would meet the rest of the company masters and any soldiers and units to have received a level of respect amongst the higher ranks. However, one of these squads was away on a mission deemed too important for returning. Ardaric pressed a rune on his wall and a pair of tall, slim servitors entered the room.

"Yes master?" one of them questioned.

"I'm ready" Ardaric replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET TO COVER!" screamed sergeant Tiberius as a daemon swooped toward them like an eagle. As the squad rushed to cover, one of them slipped and fell, and before he could get up, the beast was upon him. The others watched helplessly as it tore their brother to pieces. Suddenly, a plume of red flame burst from the creature's side. With a high pitched scream, the beast fell away from the marine's corpse. The squad turned to see Techmarine Azilio advancing towards the stricken beast whilst the servo-arm on his back reloaded the soundstrike-pattern missile launcher that he had just fired into the daemon. With a scream of fury, the daemon started towards Azilio, only to be knocked aside by the return fire of squad Tiberius as they avenged their fallen brother with bolter shells. One of the squad threw a grenade that caught in the hole in creature's side created by Azilio's rocket. The beast collapsed as half of its body was incinerated in a ball of fire. Before they had time to celebrate, they heard the roars of the rest of the creatures approached.

"Brother Galvox, set up all remaining melta-bombs around the daemon"

"Yes sir."

"Sir, an incoming message from the flagship" Reported brother Solinan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brothers, today your Primarch returns." Isathon announced to the assembled leaders. The meeting was being broadcast over every ship, and to every squad away on duty, but only the company masters and veterans would meet Ardaric in person. With a cheer from the crowd, Ardaric, their beloved primarch, stepped out in his full battle gear.

"My friends. My sons. I have been rescued from the clutches of chaos and the warp, by you. My sons, who sacrificed so much to save me. I have been returned to my family." Another great cheer. "But all is not well. I have returned to a galaxy corrupted by chaos, where brothers fight brothers, fathers fight sons. It is a dark time indeed. But we shall destroy the chains of despair which bind us. We shall break the iron grip of chaos, and free mankind! So to your stations!" Ardaric paused "We have a revolution to start."


	3. Memories (unfinished)

**Sorry it's short, leaving for a week-long holiday tomorrow morning. When I get back I WILL EXTEND IT. For now though, enjoy.**

Azilio waited patiently for the trap to be set, whilst recalling the past few days that brought him here...

"Squad Tiberius, you, along with Sergeant Froden's raven squad, are being sent to the daemon-world known as Cryomo VIII. Your mission is to find a small group of surviving Blood Ravens who were hiding there, and bring them to the Furioso. We will then unite them with our chapter and make them one of our own." The company master paused, contemplating his words. "The planet has been infested with daemons ever since the planet fell to the forces of chaos. This means that there is probably a group of Heretical marines down there. Once you've rescued the Blood Ravens, find and neutralise the traitorous dogs." So the squad prepared for duty and were loading into the drop pod, as a Night-Falcon drop ship would be too obvious. Strapping themselves in, an automated voice started a countdown.

"5...4...3"

"Get ready!" Shouted Tiberius as the countdown reached zero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the drop pod plummeted through the world's atmosphere, Azilio thought he could hear something outside. Peering at the screen showing the outside via camera, he saw a strange red shape on the side of the drop pod. As if it sensed it was being watched, the shape raised a terrifying horned head. The creature looked like a bloodletter, only it had wings.

"Drop pod primus to drop pod Bravo, we have a daemon on our hull, over." Azilio reported. Suddenly, a small exterior explosion started wailing alarms and hissing gas as the life support was destroyed. The drop pod stated rocking violently as the force pushed it off-course. Another, larger explosion sent half of the ship's hull spinning away from the remaining skeleton. Grey mist filled the sky and Azilio could see more shapes looming out of it. One unfortunate marine was pulled out of his harness and thrown into the void. Reaching across, Sergeant Tiberius grabbed the bolter which had belonged to their doomed brother and fired it until dry into the daemon. Screeching, it flew away bleeding into the mist. Another small explosion and the last thing Azilio saw before blacking out was the desert ground rushing up to greet them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Azilio awoke to the sound of crackling vox chatter. None was Human. Rising, he called out to his brothers. After a few seconds, his call was answered by Brother Ghorom. This was answered by another, then another until both squads were together.

"How many?" asked Tiberius.

"We landed safely, but lost two men in an ambush" answered Froden.

"So that's two, plus one from the descent and another from the crash."

"So we've only landed and already lost a quarter of our unit" Azilio summarised.

A marine walked over to the group. From his shiny new plate, Azilio realised that he was on his first mission, fresh from scouts.

"What's your name brother?"

"Colirius sir. Recently promoted to the 3rd company, specialising in explosives, undergoing training to become a Techmarine." Replied the rookie whilst gesturing to the pouches strapped to his armour.

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading towards the objective, the marines stuck in pairs. Colirius stuck with Azilio, keenly listening to Azilio's Techmarine tales. The two squad leaders talked amongst themselves about past battles, boasting of the odds of victory. Suddenly, a snapping sound turned their attention, just in time to see two logs swing down from either side of the valley and crush one of the Ravens. This was immediately followed by the screeching of hundreds of bloodletters.


End file.
